Change Of World
by Winter's Tales
Summary: Momaru is bored. He wants to see some adventure now that most Anime characters are past action, leading a dull life in his opinion. He convinces his master into going for a 'Change of World' - From Anime World to . . .  Warning - Crossovers. On Hold.


**A/N-**

** **29 September 2011**-Okay, this is my first time writing this type of story, Romance and adventure. I hope it'll turn out correct. I just typed it, no revision has been done yet. ****I'm updating it and posting it right away because I really wanted to dedicate something to my brother. ****He's turning six years old today.**** It has been done in such a rush. It's 12:05 PM here. So there's no doubt, there will be quite a few mistakes.** **Oh yeah, another thing, this will not be a typical GA story. There will be crossovers, a lot of it, but I'll just post this story as a GA** and card Captor Sakura Fiction as it will be through them that the story is going to be developed. ^^ ****

****9 January 2012- This story has been put on hold for a time. I apologise but I'm not finding time to work on this story. And now that school is starting, my other stories also are going to suffer as well. But this year, school is going to be tough and I don't think I'm going to survive. -laugh- Anyway, believe me, I'm really sorry. I hope you understand. However, I heartily thank all my reviewers for their support.****

**** You are all free to read the preface. It will remain until I re continue the story. Thanks for reading. ^^  
><strong>**

**Preface**

Somewhere In Anime World

"Momaru-kun. Care to tell me, why you are looking so bored?"

"Everything is fine, Hinatori-sama." _Everything is way too fine' _Momaru thought.

"Yes, isn't everything perfect now?" asked Hinatori, smiling to himself.

Momaru could not restrain himself from blabbering out, "No, it isn't."

He could see Hinatori-sama looking curiously at him and he quickly continued, "Yes, everything is going on too well. I'm bored. You know, having to sit here everytime and watching all Anime characters reaching the end of their destinied adventure. It's getting bored."

"You do know that what you find as boring must be seen as peace for the characters who had worked hard to reach this point, this atmosphere of joy and peace? Their stories have ended. They now have to be at rest and allow them to do whatever they want. Do you understand?" His elder questioned.

"I agree master but . . ."

"Look, how the Gakuen Alice characters are happy; Mikan-chan is pestering Natsume-kun as she usually does and Natsume-kun keeps on glaring. Hotaru-san is taking pictures of Ruka-pyon who is now red like a tomato. . ."

Momaru looked ahead in a big crystal screen. They could see everything; everything that was happening in the Anime world.

"And the card Captor Sakura characters seem so relieved to be out of any possible dangers. The Kirarin revolution, Skipbeat, Full Moon Wo Sagasgite, and not to mention a lot more, characters have achieved their wishes."

Momaru was about to talk back when Hinatori cut him off.

"The Tsubasa Chronicle characters are still traveling to different world because they have yet to find the remaining feathers. Even clone Syaoran-kun is doing his best to find them."

His satisfaction to have snatched him of any retort crumbled when Momaru opened his mouth again.

"The Tsubasa Chronicle characters are too cool. They don't remain stagnant for too long. . ."

"This is simply because their story hasn't ended yet, Momaru-kun." Hinatori-sama said exasperatedly.

"And that's why I liked watching them." He retorted.

"Momaru-kun, just tell me where do you want to drag this conversation to?"

"I . . . "

"Yes?'

"I . . . I . . ."

"Will you remain stuck on 'I' for long?" Hinatori-sama shook his head.

"I want some action for the dormant characters!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I want a 'Change of World.'

Hinatori's eyes widened.

"Only for sometime." Momaru quickly rectified.

"You mean, send them to the. . ."

"Yes, I mean there."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No, definitely not. Master, let's just have some fun. It's just temporary."'

Hinatori could do it. He had the power. And to tell you the truth he knew nothing would go wrong. So, there was no harm in fulfilling his wish, was there?

Hinatori muttered to himself, "I'm too lenient. I should be stricter. And damn those puppy eyes!"

Momaru grinned and thought, _'I knew the puppy eyes could do it.'_

"But I'll have to discuss this with Ail-san first."

"Sure do. He'll listen to you, I know. You both are so alike in a way."

Hinatori glanced at the crystal screen and sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll have to send you guys there. But I know you all will have fun. It's one of the reasons I'm allowing this exchange. The other one is maybe you could figure out life in Ail-san's world."

He then patted Momaru's head, walked out of the dark room and smiled to himself while thinking, _'Crazy little Momaru."_

Momaru jumped excitedly like a seven years old though he was already sixteen.

"It'll be so much fun."

In Hinatori's chamber

"So, Ail-san, is it okay with you?"

"Of course, Hinatori-san. They will be the most welcome in my world."

"Are you sure?"

"Obviously, when did I say otherwise?" He said laughingly.

"Just checking."

"But you do remember that I can't allow more than four of the Animes clans to come here?"

"Yes, I intend to send only two or three." Hinatori nodded.

"Good. Let me guess, it's little Momaru who forced you into this?" Ail-san joked.

"You know me well."

"Allow me to take your leave. I have to prepare my world for their arrival."

"Thanks you so much."

"No problem."

They looked at each other in the mirror. It was that mirror which connected their worlds, thus allowing the two masters to communicate. They smiled and Ail left. Hinatori drew the curtains over the mirror and sighed.

The Anime Characters were in for a big adventure. They would be visiting another world soon; a world they had never seen or heard before now, the Real world.

They were going to see how Anime World differs from the latter . . .


End file.
